One Night's Bounty
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Pirate Queen Mina takes Izuku hostage. This turns out to be a very enjoyable thing. [Izuku x Mina] [Aged up characters, Pirate AU, bondage]


Izuku's head was throbbing when he opened his eyes to complete darkness. Confusion filled his mind as he tried to look around, turning his head but finding only more darkness.

"He's awake captain!" A chiper voice called out.

The familiarity of that voice caused his memory to slowly stir.

"Finally!" The blackness was abruptly lifted and he closed his eyes as they were assaulted by harsh sunlight. It took a few long moments for his eyes to adjust to the light. "Welcome aboard the Alien Queen!"

Standing before him with a bright grin was the infamous pirate queen, Mina Ashido. She was holding a blindfold in her hand and he realized that was why he'd awakened to darkness. He recalled doing battle with her, poorly, but not the conclusion of said fight. Well, he didn't have to guess what had lead him here. Clearly, he'd lost.

Izuku tried to get to his feet. He jerked up, but found that most of his body was bound up in rope. Mina's smile widened. He glared at her.

"Oooh! I think he's mad at you, Mina." Cooed the voice from earlier. Now he could recognize it as Mina's first mate, Tooru Hagakure. She'd caused them nearly as much trouble as her captain between creative use of her quirk and her too playful personality.

Mina looked over her shoulder, addressing her first mate as she said, "He's so cute when he's angry."

His eyes darted around, spotting the rest of the crew standing around the deck; Mei Hatsume, Kyoka Jirou, and Pony Tsunotori. He's heard about her crew, but most of them were much more mysterious figures to Izuku. They didn't cause nearly as much trouble as their captain had.

"What do you want with me?" He demanded. "And what have you done with my friends?" He'd been leading a mission when they caught them him, but he didn't see anyone else around him.

"Oh, don't worry about them," Mina said dismissively.

"They're fine," Pony told him. "We let most of them go."

Mina turned around to face her crew member, stomping her foot as she yelled, "Why did you tell him that?"

Pony tilted her head. "Was it a secret?"

"If you weren't so cute I'd toss you overboard," Mina told her. "But it would be like drowning a puppy and I'd feel bad."

Pony's expression didn't change as she looked at her captain with a guileless smile. They never could figure out whether the girl was a prisoner on this vessel or an ally, and even now Izuku couldn't be certain of the truth. He had other things to worry about first, though.

"Who else is here?" He asked. He wouldn't be complacent if his friends were still in danger.

"Just Mashirao," Tooru said. "But he's for me."

"And you, Izuku, are for me." Mina winked. He felt a blush spread across his cheeks in response. This wasn't the first time the pirate queen had flirted with him, but he'd never considered her interest to be serious. He wasn't quite sure what to do in the face of this revelation.

"What do you want to do with?" He asked. He was trying to contain his nervousness, but the situation was full of too many uncertainties.

"I'm going to keep you, of course!" Mina told him. "I stole you fair and square. That makes you my bounty."

"Bounty?" He repeated

"Yep! So just sit back and look pretty."

"Captain," Kyoka spoke up. She often wore a deadpan expression on her face and now was no different. Izuku wondered if she enjoyed being a pirate like the rest of them seemed to or if she had some other reason for traveling with them. "We don't know how long it'll be until Admiral Yaoyorozu tries to mount a rescue. Until then, we should be on guard."

"Yep. You're absolutely right about that," Mina agreed with a bright smile.

"But since I know you aren't going to listen to me, I'm just going to take the wheel," Kyoka told her.

"You know me so well."

"Well I'm not wasting time here when I have my own hostage to play with," Tooru said.

Mina waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. Mei, you're our look out. Pony, go fetch us food."

"Okay." Pony answered quickly and scurried off.

"Whatever you say, captain." Mei gave her a sloppy salute before climbing up to her post.

Once it was just the two of them, Mina sat down in front of him. She sighed as she leaned back on her hands. "Man, running a ship is hard."

"Yeah," He agreed. "Maybe if you had more crew members... and weren't an outlaw."

She laughed. "Ha! No Way! Where's the fun in that?"

"It's plenty fun," He told her.

"Nah. I'd rather live a life where I can steal boys and make them fall in love with me." She tapped a finger on his lips.

He blushed and looked away. "You think I'm in love with you?"

"Not yet," She said. "But you will be."

Pony returned with a large plate of food, offering it to Mina with a smile. "Here you are, captain."

"Thanks," Mina answered. "Now make yourself scarce." Pony trotted off without a word. "Now, Izuku," Mina said. "I'm going to feed you."

"What?"

"I can't have you starving and I can't let you go, so indulge me," She told him.

He was embarrassed, but there wasn't much that could be done about that. He looked away from her and opened his mouth.

* * *

"Izuku. Wake up."

Izuku opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't remember falling asleep and, as his vision cleared, he noticed that he was no longer on the deck. The question tumbled out before it was fully formed in his mind. "Where am I?"

Mina leaned into his view with a mischievous smile. "The captain's quarters."

"The captain's..." His voice trailed off as he realized his situation. He'd fallen asleep and woken up in Mina's bedroom. The softness beneath him let him know that he was on her bed without having to look around and his restricted movement let him know that he was still tied up.

"It's dark out now, so we'll be safe," She said.

"Safe?" He questioned. "Safe from what?"

"Your friends don't attack before morning's light," She told him. "So this night could be the only one we get together." She crawled over him, leaning her face close to his own. His breath caught in his throat and his heartbeat sped up. He could feel the heat spreading across his face and his eyes widen as she got closer. "You don't have to say yes," She told him. "Just don't tell me to stop."

She paused long enough for him to speak if he wanted. Maybe he should have. What would the admiral think if she found out that he'd become entangled with a pirate? He didn't say anything, though. He closed his eyes and waited for Mina to claim his lips.

Mina slid her tongue over his lips before fully pressing her own to his. She hummed with pleasure as she locked her lips with his, slipping her tongue into his mouth and deepening the kiss. Her body was pressed close to his and her hands came up to slid her finger into his hair.

Izuku wished that he wasn't so rigidly bound. He wanted to touch her, but his hands were firmly tied behind his back and his ankles were tethered together. He poured all of his passion into kissing her back. He swirled his tongue around hers and playfully nipped at her lips. She responded by humming pleasure, pressing her body even closer to his.

Mina let her hands travel down his body. She pulled at his shirt, using her acid to melt the material until it was out of her way. She slid her hands up his chest, then lightly raked her nails back down. Izuku gasped, breaking the kiss, and she pulled away from him. She moved down, leaving a trail of bites and kisses along his neck.

"Izuku," She said softly. "I didn't know you were in such good shape." He blushed at the compliment, turning a brighter shade as she dragged her tongue down his chest. She looked up, staring deeply into his eyes as she grinned. "I could eat you up, Izuku."

"Don't say embarrassing stuff like that," He responded quietly.

She giggled. "I can't help it if it's true," she said. She laid a trail of kisses along his stomach, then dipped her tongue into his navel. He let out a soft, breathy sound of pleasure. She smiled as she kissed her way back up to his face and dragged her tongue across his lips until they parted. Mina moved closer and he leaned up for the kiss. She bit his lip playfully and he surged forward, capturing her mouth.

Izuku kissed her roughly, teeth and tongue battling with hers. She moaned at the treatment and her hands tangled in his hair again, keeping him close. She tossed her leg over his, straddling him as he sucked on her bottom lip. She pressed herself against the gradually growing bulge in his pants. He groaned loudly.

She pulled away from his lips and moved back down his body. She left kisses and bites on his neck, swirling her tongue as she went down his chest, and stopped once she reached his pants. She deftly undid the buckles holding them closed and pulled both his pants and underwear down enough to free his cock. She looked up to meet his eyes before licking him from base to tip. Izuku let out a shuttering breath.

"You're so excited, Izuku." Mina licked the tip of his cock, watching him as he jerked and panted, wanting to get closer to her. "I admit, I'm excited too."

"Mina." He moaned as she gently suck on the tip. His hips were rocking forward, trying to chase the warmth that she was teasing him with, but she pressed down on his hips to keep him in place.

"Patience, Izuku." She told him with a smile.

"Y-you're one to talk a-about patience," He panted.

"You're right," She agreed. Then she leaned forward and took his entire length into her mouth. Izuku threw his head back and whined. His eyes fell closed and his mouth fell open in pleasure. She pulled back, swirling her tongue on the underside of his length before moving forward to take him in again. Mina's head moved steadily up and down as she sucked on his cock. Her moans sent small vibrations through him and he whined again.

Her hands stroked his hips gently before questing higher. She traced the outline of his muscles, moving up to his collar bone before raking her nails back down.

Izuku let out a choked moan. He opened his eyes and lifted his head enough to watch her. There was something so enticing about watching his cock disappear into her mouth. He couldn't catch his breath. Her eyes raised just enough to meet his gaze and shivers traveled through his entire body at the charged look she gave him.

Mina pulled back off of his cock. "I can't hold back when you look at me that way, Izuku."

"Good," He said. "Don't hold back."

Mina moved up his body, leaning in to kiss him. She lingered on his lips a long moment, soft and sweet compared to the frenzy they were in earlier. She pulled back with a smile and whispered, "I won't."

She moved herself over his cock and slowly sunk down on it. They moaned in tandem, Mina closing her eyes briefly as he filled her up. She moved back up until only his tip was inside her, then sank back down. "God, Mina..." He moaned softly.

She increased her pace gradually. Moving on and off slowly to start, before pumping herself up and down at a frenzied pace. He tried to thrust his hips up to meet her, but there wasn't much he could do. He was at the mercy of her pace. She had her hands on his chest for balance and she swiveled her hips as she tried to hit her sweet spot. She was more beautiful than Izuku could stand. Her eyes were closed in concentration and her head was thrown back in passion. He wished he could hold her, touch her, and couldn't help but to try even more desperately to thrust up into her.

Mina opened her eyes at his renewed effort. She had a lust glazed daze as she smiled at him. She adapted her pace to meet his own and the most beautiful moan poured from her lips. "Oh, Izuku."

One of her hands slid between her thighs and he groaned at the sight of her touching herself. He grew harder at the sight and he wasn't certain how much longer he could last.

"M-Mina," He breathed out.

"Yes," She breathed out. "Come on, Izuku."

He couldn't hold back any longer. He cried out as he climaxed and she was right on his heels, clamping down around him as she hit her peak.

They stared into each other's eyes as they both struggled to catch their breath. After a few minutes, she leaned down to press a soft kiss onto his lips. "That was worth a kidnapping, wasn't it?" She asked.

Izuku laughed. "Mina, please, next time just ask me."

"Would you have really said yes if you were asked out by an infamous pirate queen?" She asked him.

"If it was you, yes." He admitted.

"Oh." She looked at him in surprise a small lilac blush coloring her cheeks. She twirled a finger across his chest as she lowered her gaze. "Well, maybe next time I will."

He smiled at her.

Mina leaned over to kiss him again. "Now, let's get you cleaned up in case your rescue comes in the morning."


End file.
